The Quest for Singularities
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: Harry Potter got an Infinity Stone and the Gauntlet. He wants more Infinity Stones, certain people don't want that. Harry doesn't care, he'll throw them to the depths of time.
1. Chapter 1: The Time Stone

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Miraculers! As my next story, I decided to take a step out of the creative writing scene and take a challenge instead! It's called Harry Potter and the Infinity Gauntlet Challenge by DarkseidAlex if you wanted to check him out! Without further ado, let us begin!**

 **One thing to note that is VERY IMPORTANT is that the Soul Stone and the Time Stone have SWITCHED PLACES. This means that the Soul Stone is with Doctor Strange and the Time Stone is with the 'Stonekeeper'**

 **Additionally, there will be minor Infinity War spoilers later down the track.**

 **All rights go to their respective owners. I don't own Marvel, Disney does, (I think)**

Power. Glory. Wealth. Three things that were so similar, they may as well be brothers. I wanted power once, albeit subconsciously, to wield the stones was power, to be the Guardian of All Worlds. My quest brought me fulfilment, it brought me a purpose. Perhaps if that bloody wormhole hadn't have shown up on that fateful day, he could've been an innocent child, eventually go to Hogwarts, graduate (which I never got to do) and maybe, just maybe the world wouldn't have known me as the new Mad Titan, maybe they could've known me as the Boy who beat Lord Voldemort, or the boy that had the strongest magical powers in England, though perhaps that could've been Strange's tricks, or the power of the Infinity Stones. Maybe I wouln't be the one who watched the world burn.

 _ **Surrey, England, 2:03 pm**_

It wasn't fair, Harry decided, a real magical superhero, Thor, the news dubbed him was fighting a villain in Greenwich, and he wasn't even allowed to watch it! His aunt and uncle had forbidden it and he was sent outside with the door locked for even suggesting it. Now, Harry walked to the swing set that he had grown to love yet hate so much, and sat down, glum. He pondered about what he would do if he were a superhero.

'I would rule the world!'

After a few minutes day-dreaming on the adventures of Super Harry. The air around him became chilly, chillier than the classic English weather.

What happened next was unbelievable, the space in front of him went very blurry then turned into a window, of sorts. His jaw was open looking at the weird glowing portal thing. Harry reached his hand inside in curiosity, and the wormhole proceeded to pull him in, with Harry letting out a small 'yelp!'

 _ **?, Somewhere in Space, ?**_

He fell face first on a cold metallic floor. He got up and looked through his glasses, the famous Harry luck had struck again, they were cracked, badly. He took them off and put them in his pocket, but he had to be careful not to drop them through the holes that aligned his pathetic baggy trousers. He walked through the colossal passageway.

'Why are the hallways so big?' Harry thought to himself,

He proceeded in confusion, trying to make sense of his blurry surroundings. Eventually, after what seemed like forever walking, there was an opened door to his left, only it was giant-sized, which was peculiar to young Harry.

He almost screamed when he heard loud booming voices come from the doorway, he could only see HUGE people walking right for him, and they hadn't noticed Harry! He quickly ran to the side of the doorframe, and the giants walked by, still talking with each other.

'Where am I? Is this the place that Uncle Vernon always talks about that I would go to? Hell?'

Pondering this thought, he continued through the doorway, now that it was empty. What lied before Harry was truly awe-inspiring. A pedestal made of gold, silver, bronze, and other unidentified metals made up it, the object on top of it was perhaps even more so.

A colossal gauntlet, shining in a golden radiance. Even with his lack of clarity in his vision, this artefact was somehow as clear as day to the young child. He wanted to see it or touch it more than anything else at that moment. His will responded to him, and what happened next was a case of an accidental apparition that was simply extraordinary in distance, judging by the height of the pedestal. He appeared with a tiny crack before the gauntlet, he walked up to it slowly and touched it.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Firstly, the gauntlet shrunk to fit Harry's small hand and equip itself to him, secondly, blaring alarms sounded drawing the giants from all over. Harry was looking around in fear, he only wanted to touch it, because it was so awesome… Now he was going to get in lots of trouble.

A familiar chill hit Harry as a familiar glowing ring appeared in front of him,

'Ok, let's go!'

He got yanked in the portal as he ran into it and wound up on a desolate place.

The little boy was met with a wraith, who, upon seeing the Infinity Gauntlet, proclaimed to himself,

"Truly, one so young…"

"Who are you mister?" The innocent child asked,

"That's not important, how did you end up here little one?"

"A big blue ring came, and I walked through it and found this," he replied, referring to the golden gauntlet,

"Hmm…" The spirit hummed,

"I wanna go home, can you get me home?" Harry asked in childlike innocence,

"Where is your home little one?"

"Aunt Petunia said I shouldn't tell anyone, because it means I live with them,"

The spirit simply shook its head and replied,

"you can tell me, I won't care,"

After a few seconds of Harry looking at the wraith in childish curiosity, he spoke "Surrey, 4 Privet Drive,"

'Sounds like an address from Earth. So, Midgard then, my former home. That is a fair distance, I wasn't aware that the Convergence would cause this much issues… To get him home, I'll have to give the child my stone for the power to travel back to Midgard, but there's no way to retrieve it. Then, I'll have to give the

child the stone and hope he doesn't abuse its powers'

He handed to Harry a green stone, which flew to the gauntlet and fit in one of the slots.

" **et terra onerariis hominum"** The wraith intoned, and the stone flashed before everything went white.

 _ **Surrey, England, 5:13 pm**_

Harry fell back where he was transported, his favourite swing set.

Harry looked at a nearby clock and saw that he had been gone for over 3 hours! Not that his aunt or uncle would care anyway.

Harry went inside 4 Privet Drive and saw his uncle watching some game show.

"Your chores haven't been done, boy! Off to the room with-" Vernon stopped when his eyes landed on the golden gauntlet around Harry's hand.

Vernon became blinded by greed. "Give me the glove boy, or you'll get the biggest stay in your room ever! Who knows how long you'll survive!" Vernon cackled,

"No! It's mine, I can't let you!" Harry exclaimed,

"Then I'll just take it! A pathetic freakish boy like you doesn't deserve a treasure like this!"

Vernon lunged at Harry with a surprising speed, considering his size.

"No! Stop!" The gauntlet acted on Harry's will and Vernon became frozen in mid-air,

Harry gasped in surprise and walked around Vernon, looking at any sign of why he was frozen. His face was still red-purple like it always was, his meaty hands looked ready to strangle someone, like him.

'Did you do this?' He looked at the gauntlet, it flashed a bright green. Harry looked back at Vernon in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Quick note, that I added an additional paragraph to the first chapter about a day or so ago, it's the first one. Have fun with this chapter!**

 _ **A few years later…**_

Harry hummed to himself, making breakfast. After all, he had threatened the troublesome trio that was Petunia, Dudley and Vernon to leave, otherwise he would put them in a continuous time loop forever, additionally, they couldn't tell anyone about Harry, which was fine for them.

But that was a few years ago since then he had plenty of adventures. He thought about his more notable ones…

 _Flashback_

 _Little Harry had the Time Stone for only a few months and was meditating with it, as lately he had been feeling a bond with it. It told him that this was the best way to master his powers._

 _It was hard at first, an 8-year-old child meditating seemed like an impossible thought. But perseverance won, and Harry started to meditate every week._

 _Like every other time he tried this, his scar flared in response to a power fluctuation._

 _Harry grunted in frustration, something was wrong, again,_

 _Eventually, after a few minutes of thought, Harry had an idea, to get rid of the scar by travelling his body back in time as the scar would never exist. Harry sighed, it was a tall order, and it might not work._

 _Willing the Time Stone to accept his command, he started getting younger, Harry kept shrinking until he was a little baby and his inflamed scar disappeared by the power of time._

 _He breathed heavily in exhaustion, that took energy to do, bending the powers of time like that._

 _Harry clenched his little fist, it was weird being a baby. The Infinity Gauntlet had shrunk to fit his hand again. Harry decided that now the scar was gone, he should age himself again._

 _Harry steeled himself, this was likely to drain his power for days._

 _Eventually, he was back to his former age._

 _Little did Harry know, what he had just destroyed was a Horcrux, thrown to the depths of time…_

 _Flashback end_

Harry sat down and turned off the TV. His meditations destroy all electrical appliances if they're on and nearby, he found that out the hard way.

The green energy started swirling around him, lately, Harry realised, his meditations were getting closer to unlocking something, but he didn't know what.

He continued focusing his power, after about ten minutes, something extraordinary happened.

The green energy stopped swirling and started to enter his forehead. It hurt, it hurt like nothing he had ever felt before.

The stone willed him to keep going, that this was the final step. It was hard, the powers felt like they were ripping apart his brain then covering it in acid. After what seemed like forever, the torture ended, and Harry opened his eyes.

He knew stuff! No, he knew lots more! He knew things that he probably shouldn't, did the Time Stone give him this knowledge?

Harry then proceeded to fall asleep on the nearby couch, billions of thoughts entering your head was an exhausting experience.

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Harry woke up with a sense of dread, his brain was still buzzing. After all, knowledge of what happened each second around the world was going into his brain.

He had dreamt of a being called Thanos. He witnessed the destruction of some planet called Xandar. He was going for the Space Stone next, Thanos' memories were blocked to him, yet Harry knew that he had to get the Infinity Stones before this Thanos character. He searched his memories for the location of the other Infinity Stones, however, it took a few minutes due to his insane amount of memories.

He mentally noted to practice a technique called Occlumency. That would help organise his thoughts.

The Space Stone was currently on a place called Asgard, The Soul Stone was with someone called Dr Strange, The Mind Stone was currently in a HYDRA base, The Reality Stone was with someone called The Collector, The Power Stone was with the evil being called Thanos, and he had the Time Stone.

He decided to go to a place called Sokovia first. That was where the Mind Stone was.

Using his newfound knowledge, he apparated there.

The area was quiet, thankfully. Using the Time Stone used lots of energy, and Harry didn't want to use anymore.

Turns out though, knowing stealth techniques and actually applying them were two different things.

This is what Harry discovered as a guard was looking straight at him in shock.

"What's a kid doing here?"

He looked down at himself, and back at the man.

'Shit, I forgot to age myself!'

In fury at himself, Harry slowed down time, ran up to the guy punched him, and kicked his balls for good measure.

He fell down groaning.

Harry smile grew twisted, as he clenched his gauntlet fist.

Suddenly explosions shook the outside of the building, Harry kept running to where he knew the Mind Stone was. He went through a secret passageway and found a staff, which radiated the Mind Stone's power.

"Who are you?" A voice sounded behind him,

He took the staff and turned around. There were two teens that seemed unnatural, yet their powers were similar in wavelength to the Mind Stone.

"Just the guy who's trying to stop the end of the world as we know it,"

Half-truth, Harry supposed, this Thanos could be an ally.

The girl laughed,

"Whether the world is going to end or not, that's none of your concern, little boy," She smirked coyly, then tried to use her powers to break into Harry's mind.

He used the Time Stone's power to throw her out. How dare her attempt to manipulate his mind!

"You're going to pay for that, dearly,"

With that, he smashed the staff's tip to the floor and held up his gauntlet.

A large yellow stone from the shards of the tip rose and attached itself to the middle of the gauntlet.

He smirked, looking at the girl. Time for payback.

Using the gauntlet's powers, he ripped into the girl's mind, he glided past millions of thoughts and memories, so her name was Wanda and the male was Pietro, they were fraternal twins.

He then pulled out of her mind with force. She collapsed afterwards.

"No! What did you do to her, you bastard!" The obnoxious male screamed,

"I did what she tried to do to me,"

Pietro checked her over, she was still alive, but barely.

He then turned to the boy, and roared,

"You're dead kid!"

He then ran at a sonic speed at him. Harry quickly used the Time Stone, but it was too late. While he was slowed, his punch still dealt much damage.

"You're dead now, Pietro," He warned in absolute seriousness, clutching his probably broken ribs,

His eyes had time to widen before Harry used the Mind Stone to crush his mental capacity.

He fell down instantly; his brain being figuratively fried by Harry.

He then heard a noise and turned to face down one shocked Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man.

"It's alright kid, you didn't do this, HYDRA did this. Just come with me, we can work this out," he said, keeping his cool.

Harry looked at him, shook his head and apparated.

 **Author's Note: In the challenge, it's stated that used at full potential, the wielder of the Time Stone can achieve Omniscience. I changed this so, while Harry is certainly more knowledgeable, he doesn't know everything, after all, I don't want Harry to be a Mary Sue. This will probably be the same case once Harry has the Space Stone, meaning he doesn't have Omnipresence, but he can do lots of things with it.**

 **On another note, Harry will go to Hogwarts, but it won't be super important to the plot, perhaps 4-6 chapters.**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite! It's always easier to write when you see you have people who read your story!**

 **Until next time!**

 **MiraculousDuels out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mind Stone

Harry landed on the floor and groaned, he couldn't believe that a punch could hit so hard. Then Harry groaned again, how could he be so stupid!

Harry raised his gauntlet and travelled a few minutes back in time. He then apparated to a corner near the altercation between his past self and the Dumb and Dumber twin duo.

Just as he was about to walk into the fight, an orange ring opened, and a stranger walked in next to Harry.

Harry groaned mentally, he didn't need another fight!

The Mind Stone flashed briefly, he used its power on himself to cease his feeling of pain. It was only a temporary fix, though, as the injury was still there.

"I warn you stranger, it would not do well to interfere with time, even if you do wield the Time Stone,"

"Who the hell are you? And, why do you look like you just came from a cosplay convention!"

"I am Dr Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, and you, what is your name?"

'Truly? According to the Time Stone, this man has the Soul Stone, if he does have a stone, then I must take it, it could do bad things in someone else's hands.

"I am Harry,"

"A pleasure, Harry Potter,"

Harry looked at him in growing hate,

"How do you know my surname?"

"As you already know, I am a wielder of the Soul Stone, looking at one's soul isn't that difficult. However, from this knowledge, I also know that you want this stone along with the others, it is a dangerous path you walk, turn back before it is too late,"

'How dare him try to tell me what to do! The stones are rightfully mine, I am to be the Guardian, and I will protect the world with the Infinity Stones!'

"Of course not! This world needs a protector, and I will be it!"

The gauntlet flashed briefly.

Harry attacked him mentally, using the Mind Stone's capabilities, Strange expected this though and protected himself with the Soul Stone.

"You don't have to do this, Harry Potter," Strange intoned,

"Yes, I do! By me having the six stones, nobody else can get to them, I can wipe all evil from the planet, isn't that man's greatest dream? No wars, no fighting, only peace,"

"Peace made by oppression and fear is not peace Harry Potter, it's a rebellion waiting to happen, and when it does, the whole world will feel it,"

"Stop trying to lie to me, Doctor Strange, give me the stone and maybe you could come with me, Doctor Strange, if you're a challenge to me, then imagine what you could do with me, helping me to protect this world!"

"It is you who is lying to yourself, I have the Soul Stone, and I can see your soul, you are full of hate and loathing, but you can be saved Harry Potter, come back with me to Kamar-Taj, I can train you and help you control your powers,"

"No! Don't you get it! I'm stopping wars, evil and villains If you won't negotiate, then I'll have to take your stone and rip your mind apart, after all, one with your abilities can only be with me or dealt with!"

Harry roared and unleashed his gauntlet's powers, the Mind Stone flashed and with all his strength, he tried to rip into Dr Strange's mind. Resistance met him in the form of the Soul Stone and his magic, but Harry had the Mind Stone, which specialises in Mind Magic, so he won the clash, even if barely.

Memories flashed by him,

'Spells, techniques, power. This could be useful,'

Dr Strange immediately threw Harry out of his mind, with a look of anguish on his face.

"Your secret techniques aren't so secret anymore, Dr Strange,"

Strange simply looked at him with anguish and slight rage in his eyes,

'This is an enemy I cannot beat, I need more stones, I also need to practice my newfound powers,'

Harry apparated back to his house, and a most peculiar sight was before him.

An owl, with a letter in its beak.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

' _What the hell is this?' Harry wondered,_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

'Hogwarts? If this is a joke, then it isn't a good one'

Harry re-read the letter,

'September 1st huh? I'll play along with this joker then'

Harry replied to the letter,

 _I'll be there,_

 _Harry Potter_

Harry walked into his master bedroom and began to inspect the gauntlet.

'If somehow these wizards are real, are they like that Dr Strange? He seemed like a wizard, and what if they take the gauntlet away? I'll have to hide it somehow'

Harry began walking to his room and began to focus the power of the Mind Stone,

'This Dr Strange wants me to stop collecting the Infinity Stones? Does he know what he's saying? If this Thanos manages to get all the Infinity Stones then the world WILL be doomed, if I get the Stones, the world will be safe, and nobody will need superheroes or policemen because I'll be there!'

Harry's eyes flashed a sickly yellow before reverting to their original emerald.

 **Author's Note: (Do, do, do) Another chapter bites the dust, (do, do,do…)  
**

 **(Clears throat) okay, that's another chapter done, leave what you think about it, and this story in reviews (really cool for me to read what you guys have to say!)**

 **Though, be honest with me, is this story enjoyable? I feel as if I've gotten a really good storyline idea and butchered it.**

 **EDIT: Sorry guys, I forgot to answer the reviews!**

 **Walter Underwood: I gave Harry the Time Stone because it'll tie in with a later chapter while at Hogwarts, there is a method to my madness! Although, with the whole sacrificing part, in my personal opinion, Harry never truly loved Petunia in the books or movies.**

 **ImaginativeFury: Thanks for your criticism! I did notice your points about Harry being a total Gary Stu, but in later chapters you'll see that other characters can easily beat Harry with or without the Infinity Stones.**

 **Though with your other questions…**

 **How would being an infant rid him of his scar?**

 **Harry got rid of the scar by manipulating time around him to go backwards, his body changed to that of an infant's BEFORE he faced Voldemort for the 1** **st** **time, so in my view, that horcrux would be lost in time, and as such destroyed.**

 **Nothing works with what was mentioned at the start,**

 **Could you please tell me either by PM or review where exactly I said that he wouldn't be going to Hogwarts? I found nothing in DarkseidAlex's challenge or my Author's Notes, as from the beginning I planned for him to go there so he could face facts that he's not as powerful as he thinks he is. Again though, I really appreciate criticism, as I am still a fairly new fanfic author.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the support, and I'll try to update sometime soon!**

 **MiraculousDuels Out!**


	4. Story Re-Write

**Author's Note:**

 **Ok, here's the situation. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, with this story. To be honest, I kinda got the idea to write the plot based on the prompt I found and I ran headlong onto it. I didn't even consider the plot, I had a vague idea of more Infinity Stones coming in after, but nowhere exact. Harry's character is a mess and the Infinity Stone swap makes no sense.**

 **That's why I'm re-writing this, I'm sorry to anybody who got their hopes up about this particular line of story. The good news is that Chapter 1 is already being written.**

 **Some things that'll change:**

 **Harry's Character – Reading this back to myself, I had no inclination as to why Harry had turned evil and he was so OOC it made my head hurt.**

 **Stone Swap – Harry will get another Infinity Stone first instead of the Time Stone, and it won't be like the original idea where it's just Harry falling through a portal and finding a stone.**

 **I don't want to spoil too much, so I'll leave it there. Finally, I'll give you a tidbit of the new story. The summary is still TBD. Sorry to how short it is!**

 **PREMISE: The Quest For Singularities: Hogwarts Arc**

A single act of rebellion can change everything.

Decisions made in the blink of an eye can change the rest of eternity.

A lone figure, stranded on the peak of a planet stuck right in the middle of celestial existence, had made one of these decisions.

He did not know it yet, but his choice had changed the centuries to come. People that would die would not die, but others would.

His choice?

He walks in determination to the centre of the world, The Red Skull had decided to **fight.**

 **Aaand, that's it! I've got a lot more than this, don't worry!**

 **Anyway, again I apologise for the crushed dreams that I've caused doing this, hopefully, when the new story comes it, it'll be even better!**

 **MiraculousDuels**

 **P.S - If anyone wants to be a Beta to this story, flick me a PM and I'll see what we can do!**


End file.
